


Strawberry Shortcakes

by Chickenlotl



Category: Kirby - All Media Types
Genre: Baking, M/M, strawberry shortcakes, will tag more when the story is fleshed out more
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-19 05:09:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15502995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chickenlotl/pseuds/Chickenlotl
Summary: Kirby decides to bake in his spare time, making all sorts of yummy treats for Popstar. Magolor comes to Kirby for advice on any new hobbies he could do, so Kirby decides to help Magolor invest in a bakery. The two realize baking had brought them more closer than they thought.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This is my first fic, so criticism and feedback is always welcome! I was slightly inspired by a video called "Here's the Plan" to make this fic. I felt like making a wholesome Baker!Kirby au so I wanted to make this fic. The ( )'s translate Kirby's incoherent language.

_The kitchen was a mess._

 

Cake batter and flour was everywhere on the counter. A small puffball was cleaning the counter with a washcloth. The first batch of shortcakes were done within minutes. Whipped cream was set atop the biscuits and a single strawberry was planted right in the center of the whipped cream dollops. The puff, known as Kirby, happily admired his work.

 "(Another batch finished.)" Kirby sighed happily.

 

The pink puffball set out to deliver the shortcakes to Marx, a formerly known baddie in Popstar. Turned out he gave up trying to be evil and resided near a swampy area. He knocked on Marx's door upon arrival, casually waiting with a box of two strawberry rhubarb shortcakes. Eventually the door opened and Marx greeted Kirby with a toothy grin.

 

"Took you long enough." the jester snorted jokingly.

 "(Sorry! You know I take my time baking.)" Kirby apologized while handing Marx the box.

 

"I know, I know. You like to be a perfectionist when it comes to baking." Marx handed Kirby $10.00 for his shortcakes, which he happily took and placed it in a star shaped fanny pack. The jester picked up the box with his mouth and placed it down beside him.

 "(See you later, Marx!)"

 

Kirby waved goodbye and headed back home. Another satisfied person. Near the end of his walkway, Kirby squinted as he saw a bit of smoke coming from the direction of his home. He forgot to turn off the oven before he left! Kirby dashed towards his small dome house and slammed the door open. The whole kitchen was up in flames. Kirby used his inhaling ability to try and put the fire out, but it was no use. He grabbed a few towels to try and smother the fire as quickly as he could. A blue clad alien suddenly entered, looking frantically for Kirby.

  
  
"Hey Kirby, I need advi- Er, is this a bad time...?" The alien asked, seeing the kitchen on fire. His ears twitched in confusion.

 "(Magolor! Thank the stars you're here! Help me put this fire out, please?!)"

 

Magolor summoned a water galbo and commanded it to help put out the fire, in which it complied. The galbo spurted water all over the house and the fire was put out. Most of Kirby's home was charred and damaged and bits of ceiling collapsed on itself. Kirby sighed sadly and slumped on the floor.

 

"(I'm so sorry you had to see my stupid mistake, Magolor...)"

 

Magolor floated down to Kirby and sat beside him, "don't worry about it, dude. You're fine. By the way, I need help with something."

 

"(Please don't tell me it's about the master crown again.)" Kirby chuckled.

 "Pssh, that ol' thing broke ages ago. I still have that huge scar on my head from when you broke it with that sword." the Halcandran laughed. "Wanna see it?"

 "(Ew! No way!)" Kirby screeched, covering his eyes. Both got a good laugh out of that.

 

"I just need your advice on how to run a successful business. Only you and the occasional Waddle Dee bought my stuff to be honest." Magolor asked, fiddling with his scarf's belt.

 

"(Well, you did only sell stuff that looked like you though. I'm successful at this hobby just because Popstar loves sweets!)" 

 "Hey! The stuff I sold was top notch quality, I'll have you know!" the Halcandran mage bantered, huffing angrily. "Although, you are right unfortunately."

 

Kirby put a paw on his mouth, thinking of an idea. His house was in no shape to bake at, and Magolor needed to find a suitable hobby. Such hard choices. People in Popstar will be wondering why he stopped baking so suddenly. Suddenly, his and Magolor's stomachs rumbled.

 

Kirby groaned, "(ugh, I can't think on an empty stomach.)"

 "Why don't we go to the Lor Starcutter and have lunch there?" Magolor suggested.

 

Kirby smiled and hopped back onto his feet, "(sounds like a good idea.)"

 

* * *

 

 

The Lor Starcutter greeted Magolor and Kirby, humming a low mechanical tune. The two entered and went directly to the dining area. The area was a pearl white and shone beautifully. Even the table and chairs were pure white with some light blue decoration. Magolor held a silver package and heated it up in a blue microwave.

 

"Food should be ready soon." Magolor said, grabbing two plates.

"(Yum!)" Kirby squeaked excitedly.

 

The microwave went off soon after. Magolor opened the package and dumped half the portion onto his plate and the rest on Kirby's. He gave Kirby his plate and dug into his own. The food on the plate looked... grayish brown. Kirby was hesitant to bite into the food, yet he took a bite just to try. The food was so bland and the texture was horrendous. Kirby shuddered in disgust, grabbing Magolor's attention.

"What's wrong...?"

 

Kirby hummed, "I don't know. I-I can't describe _this_. It's really bland. Actually, no, _really_ bland." The puffball cringed and slightly shoved the plate aside.

 

Magolor took another bite into the synthetic food, "eh, tastes fine to me. It's a freezer dried brownie."

Kirby nearly choked on his mouthful of food, "(W-WHAT?! THAT'S A BROWNIE?! Heck _NO_ -)"

Kirby stood up, "(I'll show you what an _actual_ brownie tastes like!)"

 

Luckily Kirby had salvaged his baking ingredients. He rushed to a large bag at the entrance of the Lor, grabbing brownie mix and a few other ingredients. He rushed back into the kitchen, Magolor watching with interest. Kirby got out his trusty whisk and mixing bowl, placing all the brownie ingredients in and stirring it around. He opened the oven and placed a pan in there, pouring the mix in. He closed the oven and stared at Magolor.

"(Your pallet is terrible. Just saying.)"

 

An hour later, the oven beeped loudly. Kirby opened the oven and brought out the warm brownies. He cut a slice for himself and Magolor, setting the plate in front of the Halcandran. Magolor stared at Kirby indulging himself on the brownie. The smell was wafting into his nose and made his mouth water. He picked the brownie slice up and carefully bit into it. An explosion of chocolate rushed over his taste buds and sent his pallet on a literal magical flavor adventure. The mage's ears drooped in euphoria as he swallowed the mouthful of brownie.

"That... How- How can you be this good at baking?"

"(It's a secret~)" Kirby slyly said.

 

Soon after, the two finished their lunch and continued to think of how they can solve their crisis. Kirby sighed and stared at the ceiling.

"(I don't have a place to stay since my home burnt down.)"

"I'm sorry I couldn't have made it on time to help." Magolor looked down, his ears drooping in shame.

Kirby smiled at his friend, "(it's fine. We'll think of something.)"

"I wish I had the money to buy you a new house."

 

A few moments of silence passed by. Kirby suddenly had an idea.

"(Hey, do you think I could stay here until I earn the money to get my house fixed?)

Magolor nodded, "yeah, but I wish I could help you more."

"(Join me!)" Kirby chirped.

"What?" Magolor asked.

"(You can help me bake! Think of it, you'd get money to do whatever you'd like, and I'd get enough money to fix my home! Besides it's better to bake with friends instead of being alone. The two of us baking together. Wouldn't it be nice?)"

 

Kirby held out a paw towards Magolor, smiling widely. Magolor thought about it for a few seconds. He was with a great baker and Kirby would be nice enough to teach him how to bake. Magolor extended a hand and shook Kirby's small paw.

"It sounds... Really nice."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Okay, so this chapter may be a bit ooc. Okay this is really ooc. Magolor and Kirby continue baking and all that jazz.

 

It was around dusk, Magolor and Kirby were heading off to their sleeping quarters.

“Night, Kirby.” Magolor smiled.

”(Nighty, Mags.)” Kirby sweetly replied.

Magolor stifled a yawn as he crawled into a circular sleeping capsule.

”Goodnight, Lor.” He said with a soft voice.

The Lor’s lights dimmed as it hummed a quiet mechanical tune. Soon enough, everyone was fast asleep.

* * *

 

 

_He saw it. He saw the Master Crown._

 

_Magolor slowly went to the crown. Then Magolor gingerly picked it up and inspected it. Suddenly, pleading voices echoed in his head._

_”You want me. You need me. YOU NEED ME!”_

 

_Magolor covered his ears as he heard the crown taunting him. Over and over._

_”YOU NEED ME! YOU NEED ME! PUT ME ON!”_

_”No! I don’t want to hurt anyone!” Magolor cried, hiding his searing head in his hood more._

 

_The voices only grew louder and louder. Magolor saw a shadowy figure._

_His soul form._

 

_”WHY WON’T YOU PUT ON THE CROWN?!” The soul bellowed._

_”You took control over me! I don’t want to face that ever, ever again!” The small mage retorted back, ears pinned down in aggression._

_”BUT HE DESTROYED YOU. YOU HAD THE WHOLE UNIVERSE AND YOU LOST THAT CHANCE. IF YOU PUT THE CROWN ON YOU WILL BE HAPPY.”_

 

_Magolor was slowly being pinned into a tiny space. Only a small amount of light was surrounding Magolor. Hot tears bubbles down his face as his soul form’s blood red eye stared down at him. The soul beast’s eye glowed a bright red as its glare grew._

_”COME BACK TO ME, MAGOLOR.”_

 

* * *

 

“NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!”

Magolor fell out of his bed with a loud thud, landing right on his stomach. His body was sweaty and shaking from the terrible nightmare. He headed to the bathroom to clear his mind, and get a quick drink of water.

The bathroom lights slowly turned on, allowing Magolor to navigate to the sink. He cupped a handful of water and drank it. When he was done, he headed back to his bed and lied down. Flashbacks of the nightmare made tears bubble out, soaking Magolor's pillow. Kirby could be seen outside the doorway, looking concerned.

 

”(Maggie?)” The puffball asked, hearing quiet sniffles coming from Magolor.

No response. Kirby slowly waddled to Magolor’s bed, hopping in it and sitting beside Magolor.

”(What’s wrong, Mags...? I heard a thud and I wanted to check it out.)” Kirby asked, a frown forming on his face.

 

”I’m sorry- I didn’t mean to wake you up.” Magolor mumbled into his pillow.

”(Maggie? Are you crying...?)”

 

Magolor slowly showed his tear stained face to Kirby.

”The Master Crown... I don’t want to revert back-“

 

Kirby hugged Magolor tightly, “(the crown is gone. You’re gonna be okay, Mags.)”

”I don’t want to revert back.” Magolor mumbled again, returning the right hug.

”(You won’t. Not while I’m around.)” Kirby shushed Magolor, rubbing the Halcandran’s back.

 

The two let go of the embrace, Magolor staring at Kirby in the dark. Kirby took a paw and wiped a stray tear from Magolor’s cheek.

”I’m sorry-“

”(No don’t be. It wasn’t entirely your fault. The crown did it. Did it all.)” 

“I almost killed you-“

”(But you didn’t.)”

”I can’t revert back...”

”(You won’t. Magolor, you changed for the better. I believed you were a good guy from the start, and yes the crown did a big stinky, but you won’t go back. I have my hopes on you.)”

 

An awkward silence lingered in the air. Magolor felt his cheeks getting warm at the awkwardness. Kirby lifted the covers and snuggled in them, catching Magolor off guard.

”W-what are you doing?”

”(Sleeping. You need someone here now. No arguing or I’ll inhale you.)” Kirby protested.

Magolor sighed and lied back down. Kirby snuggled into Magolor’s chest and was sound asleep in minutes. The mage didn’t bother to move Kirby. He smiled one last time before drifting off to sleep.

 

* * *

 

A soft hue of light danced on Kirby’s face. His eyes fluttered open as he sat up, stretching his arms and feet. Something stirred in the bed. Magolor had rolled over onto his side, hood off and gloves on a nightstand. His paws were splayed out and his ears twitched from a pleasant dream. Kirby gently poked Magolor’s forehead with a paw.

”(Hey Magolor. Wake up.)”

 

Golden eyes slowly opened, Magolor twitched his nose and sat up groggily. The Halcandran mage yawned and licked his dry lips.

”What time is it?” Magolor asked, scratching his left ear.

”(It's time to wake up, silly.)” Kirby said, hopping out of the bed capsule.

 

Magolor put his hood back up and slipped on his gloves, following Kirby into the kitchen. He decided to make some warm tea, which usually helped him wake up. Kirby caught his eye when he was heading towards Lor’s exit.

Magolor took a sip from the mug, “where you going?”

”(Oh. I’m going to Whispy for some apples. If you wanna join you can.)”

 

If Magolor could’ve shrugged, he would’ve. The two headed into a large forest, following a dirt trail. Kirby skipped happily along the path, until he came across one, large tree. Kirby waved at the large tree.

”(Hiya, Whispy!)” Kirby greeted.

The tree suddenly showed a face. It smiled down at the puffball.

”(Are you still in fruit season by any chance?)” Kirby asked.

 

The tree shuddered his branches. It started raining apples, Kirby catching a few. Kirby popped the large apple in his mouth, enjoying the large fruit. Magolor was staring wearily at an apple, not sure if it were spicy or not.

”(Something wrong, Mags?)”

Magolor snapped out of his trance and turned to Kirby.

”Are apples spicy?”

 

He was kidding right? All these months on Popstar and Magolor hadn’t even tried an apple? Kirby swallowed a mouthful of apple and replied.

”(Um, you’re joking right?)”

Magolor rubbed the back of his head, “no, not really...”

 

Kirby shook his head and inwardly sighed, as this was going to be a bit of a long process.

"(Just eat the apple, Magolor.)"

Magolor obeyed and took a large bite of the apple. Juices exploded from the fruit and stuck to the mage's fur. The taste was sweet and fruity which Magolor had not expected. Kirby giggled as he watched Magolor devour the whole apple down to the core. Maybe this wasn't going to be a long process after all.

 

"Does everything on Popstar taste this good?" Magolor asked.

"(Yeah if you pick the right places. Anyways save some apples because Adeleine wanted some apple scones later today.)" Kirby said, picking up a few apples and swallowing them whole for later use.

"(Last one to the Lor is a rotten egg!)" Kirby playfully squealed, running off towards the Lor.

"Hey! Wait up!"

 

* * *

 

 

The scones were sitting on a plate on a counter. Magolor used his magic to wrap the pastries into a small box.

"All set to go." Magolor grinned, handing the small box to the puffball.

"(I'll see you in a minute!)"

 

Kirby dashed off and exited the Lor. Magolor fetched a washcloth and wiped the kitchen counter clean. Usually, the Halcandran loves his ship to be clean and shiny. Kirby was a bit of a messy baker so Magolor spent a solid hour cleaning up. The Lor hummed mechanically at it's master cleaning them.

"That'll do for today." Magolor sighed, going to the ship's main control room.

He checked for any sort of bug issues or if the cogs needed to be oiled. The screen suddenly pulled up a bit of text.

 

"> _You know, you're really taking a liking to Kirby_. <"

Magolor snorted, "what's that supposed to mean?"

"> _You know... You like, like him, eh?_ <"

A dark blush crept on Magolor's cheeks. The ship whirred, almost sounding like laughter. Magolor adjusted his scarf and glanced away in embarrassment.

"> _So you do...? Oooooh._ <"

"Lor for Nova's sake, I'm not in love. You know I've been alone for years now. How'd you know if I were in love with Kirby?"

"> _I have my ways. Come on, you should get to know Kirby!_ <" Lor's screen read.

 

Magolor perked up when he heard Lor's door open. Kirby was at the entrance, waving at Magolor with a grin.

"(I'm back!)" Kirby chirped.

Magolor grimaced at the Lor's screen mumbling, "we will discuss this later."

"(I ran into Meta Knight so that's why I came back a little late. I also brought back dinner from Kawasaki's restaurant.)"

Kirby reached in a small bag and pulled out two boxes of take out. He handed Magolor his box and dug into his own.

 

Magolor had noticed Kirby had dozed off, face first into the empty box snoring. He shook his head and carried the puffball into his sleeping quarters. Magolor eased Kirby into the bed carefully to not wake him up, tucking him in under the soft covers. With one last glance, Magolor smiled under his scarf.

"Goodnight, Kirby..."


End file.
